


Who Am I To Say You're Gone?

by Dirty_Corza



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: genderbent!steve, this contains feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble of fem!steve thinking about those she's lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Am I To Say You're Gone?

Stephanie was often alone in her apartment. Alone was just how she adjusted better. The only girl in the army all those years ago, back when she’d had to hide her gender. It had been a shock to wake up and be called miss, to find out that all record of her before “Steve” had been wiped out, but she’d adjusted, getting used to her old name again. Getting used to being a woman, and being looked to as an equal. Even, at times, a celebrity.

Today, though, she was hiding from that, all of it. Locking her door, turning off the lights, just laying in her dark room allowing herself one day of mourning. Just one day was all she had asked for, a day to think and remember a great man, one of the many she would never see again.

There were no tears as she lay on her bed, nothing in her outward appearance to show what was going on in her head. It had been years from the last time she remembered giving in to grief, letting tears fall, feeling more than just numb emotions. She had been hardened in her youth, a different time, a different world. One where her mother’s last words had been to tell her to hide what she was at any cost, her mother who had cut her hair, taught her how to bind her breasts, how to walk like a boy, live the dangerous life.

It had managed to stay a secret for so long, the army willingly hiding what she was because they couldn’t admit to a woman being the hero of the war. Even Peggy hadn’t known that that boy who had fallen for her was really a girl. Now, though, it was far too late. She’d never know if Peggy would have still danced with her if she had known the truth.

And now, now there was a simple man, a hero unlike any other she had ever met. Someone who had that look in his eyes just like she did. A good man, fighting against bullies, fighting for the greater good. She felt more than heard the dry sob rip through her. He had died, why? What was the purpose of his sacrifice? He didn’t need to die, not before she’d had a chance to tell him thank you. So many things she had wanted to ask and never got the chance to say.


End file.
